


Darling, Darling

by DarthSuki



Series: Suki's Guilty pleasure Reader Inserts [6]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Body Worship, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Praise Kink, Reader-Insert, Robots, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 03:57:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5076880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthSuki/pseuds/DarthSuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've been having nightmares. Nightmares of things that have never happened--it leaves you feeling alone and scared. Mettaton takes notice of this and strives to help you know you're safe--and you learn your feelings towards him might be a bit more mutual than you originally assumed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darling, Darling

**Author's Note:**

> This is for two anons! One prompted body worship, and the other comfort for the reader. I hope this is what you guys were wanting UvU
> 
> I tried to make the reader as gender neutral as possible without sacrificing the sense of intimacy, so lemme know if it sounds odd!

General  
Name: y/n  
Eye Color: e/c  
Hair color: h/c  
Hair Length: h/l

* * *

Alphys didn't make half bad of a boss, honestly. She never overworked you, never got angry when you were late, and never seemed to get worked up over the (many) situations where you had a hard time understanding things. Instead of getting annoyed, the scientist actually took the time to try explaining it, often sighting how different human science was to monster science, apparently. Different enough of course that your confusion was plentiful. 

Alphys was almost like a mother, kind and patient. Not nearly as much as Toriel, but still understanding for any issues you had. As long as you didn't bring up anything remotely related to anime, she could keep a pretty good focus on her--because otherwise the scientist turned into a babbling mush of excitement. She's already explained the plot of her favorite anime three times, and it's a wonder you don't know the names of every single character by heart.

But as much of a wonderful scientist that Alphys was, she had a nasty habit of being oblivious to the big things, especially when she was in the middle of an experiment. She was just as passionate about them as she was her cartoons, so it didn't come as a surprise many times over that Undyne often had to drag her out of the lab to get her home.

It was why she hadn't noticed you being so quiet that morning. She'd been babbling about some breakthrough for the last hour, talking about how she was about to figure out how to turn the 'sun energy' into a magic reserve for the underground to use. Any attempt to tell her that humans had already did that quickly lead to her being even more stubborn.

"I'm not gonna stand on the science of humans and expect them to be right--because if they aren't, then all my experiments would be just as flawed." Alphys explained as she pulled her homemade machine behind her to the front door of the lab--the day outside was clear and sunny, and she had been working on her machine all week for this. You did your best that entire week not to tell her that the 'energy catcher' was already called a solar panel.

The look of confusion on your face came off differently for Alphys, because the dinosaur quickly tries to offer comfort. "Er...no offense to you of course! I just mean like--monsters and humans can't share stuff like that and expect it to work the same. We're magical, and your kind...really isn't."

She was pretty right after all. Each day you worked with the woman it often came as a hard and harsh reminder how little they all knew about the world outside the deep caverns underground. They knew so little about the sky, the stars, even the moon and sun itself....they were all foreign to them as the underground had been for you.

Nevertheless, the scientists obvious enthusiasm left her unable to pick up your lack of the same emotion. It wasn't because you weren't happy for her! It was...the morning didn't look as bright to you, having spent the last few nights under the sleepless haze of nightmares. They clung to you so hard and felt so real that in the last few days you had probably only gotten a few hours of actual sleep.

You watched Alphys from out one of the wide bay windows in the front room of the lab. Her excitement brought a small smile to your lips--she was nearly tripping over herself to set up her machine outside in the warm sunshine. If there was ever one word you could use to describe your boss and friend, it was 'passionate' without doubt.

There wasn't too much tasked to you that morning, which only made your silent misery that much worse. It was better to feel busy. At least when you have far too much to do in the lab, the heavy thoughts of your nightmares wouldn't be able to settle. But for once there was really nothing that was pressed for you to finish.

The few things that you could have worked on were things you needed Alphys laptop for--spreadsheets, experimental data, all that could have been organized if she wasn't already using the machine for her current experiment. Ugh. You weren't about to interrupt the scientist either, either too lazy or too shy, even you weren't sure of the motivation that made you turn around to shuffle back to your computer and desk deeper in the lab.

At least the location itself was peaceful--your office wasn't beside any noisy machinery or experiments, so the worst you ever had to worry about were some small little shadow creatures that scurried around the floor like noiseless mice. Alphys couldn't at all convince you that the tiny things were actually some sort of annoyance back in the underground--they looked more like shy little hamsters to you.

Once you were finally at your computer, the login screen merely flickered there, taunting you to make a decision. You felt a numbness, knowing that the first actual step to being productive was actually logging on and opening a file or something, but you honestly couldn't help but just sit there for a few moments.

After another moment of contemplation, a groan escaped your lips and your head fell down over the keyboard, encircled in your soft, labcoat-covered arms. At least the darkness was somewhat pleasant, a deprivation of sensation that left you to your own tiny, little space of existence in what an ostrich probably felt like.

You weren't trying to sleep. Sleep was hard to do now, hard to get and even more difficult to keep. Unconsciousness came with oddly vivid nightmares, ones that you didn't even understand. Monsters, places, things you had never even seen or been to plagued each nightly experience. 

You stood over the balcony of Asgore's castle. When you turned around, your eyes caught the sight of a person who looked like you, holding a knife--and an unrelenting terror saturated your body with seeing the form step closer. There were often screams and blood and--and the miserable dread and disbelief that, while you never saw it directly, you knew within the nightmare that all of your friends were dead. It rendered you terrified, down to the core of your bones and soul. Left you crying every single time you found sweet escape with waking up to your bedroom and...

It was always the same. Every damn night, always the same, always as confusing and terrifying. At least the sunrise brought some sense of safety.

That's why it was nice to be busy--it kept your mind filled with nothing but facts and figures, mathematics a perfect wars for anything else that tried entering your mind.

Just when you were about ready to lift your head back up to start being productive, a soft, metallic noise spoke from in front of your desk.

"Y/n, darling?" The voice asked. It cuts your thoughts like a knife, rendering you once more in reality, enough so that you peer up and blink--finding Mettaton standing there in front of your desk. Your e/c eyes widen for a moment in surprise--he was in his older model, all boxy and looking more like a television on a wheel. 

"Mettaton?" You asked, as if it wasn't obvious who he was--you knew the robot as well as you knew Alphys, so it wasn't like you were confused at his presence as you were that he wasn't in his newer body.

He didn't seem to take in your offhanded confusion, and instead continued in his original curiosity. He didn't sound angry or accusatory either--just curious. 

"Is there a reason you're not outside with Alphys? She's got a new invention after all." It was oddly surprising that his voice could even be as soft as it was, almost as low as a metallic whisper.

"I'm too busy," you tried saying in response, diffusing a situation before it could even begin. Maybe so the robot could take your words as honest truth and leave you alone to your own thoughts and worries. The last thing you ever wanted from your nightmares was to burden the issue on another person. "I need to finish some data sheets for a few past experiments and get some logging done and--"

"Darling," Mettaton chastised. He was damn good at it too--capturing the tone of an angry parent almost perfect enough to make you avert your eyes down to the plainness of the desk in front of you. The screen of the computer still beckoned for your username and password, but surely the robot couldn't see that. "My new body is indeed being repaired and updated, but I am not such a fool to think something isn't bothering you."

Well damn. His words were one thing to make you feel a bit embarassed, but his tone was something else. Mettaton was a loud, enthusiastic sort of person. He often wanted all the attention in the world, and wasn't afraid to speak like some sort of diva in order to get it. But he...genuinely sounded concerned, and that was a rare sort of emotion since it was usually filtered through that same enthusiasm. He cared about you more than he did most people.

That's probably why you took in a breath and wrung your hands together in your lap, not sure if it was a good idea to keep denying it or not.

"I'm just..." You didn't want to lie, but there was no reason in the world that he needed to worry about the details of your nightmares. It wasn't anything someone could fix--they'd go away on their own. E/c orbs flicked up to meet the dim glow of his screen. "I'm just tired. Didn't think I had the energy to keep up with her experiment outside. I'm totally fine though, Meta, promise." As if you could make the semi-lie more believable, you lifted a hand so he could see your crossed index and middle fingers, trying to add to the validity of your promise.

He was silent for a few moments. 

The low, soft whirring of his body was the only thing that made you feel a bit awkward, as you could feel his robotic gaze holding your own. It had only begun to grow unnerving when the robot suddenly reached out his arms and plucked you out of your seat.

"What the hell--Mettaton!" You cried out, struggling only in shock as the bot pulled you against him like you were little more than a small child. "Put me down right now! I was workingggg!" His grip on you was more than firm enough to keep you from squirming free, but not nearly enough to cause discomfort. He let out a beep as he started to roll away from your workstation and out into the hallway.

"Sweet y/n, I'd hardly call you working. And if you were, well, I don't think anyone would be against you taking a break." He didn't miss a beat to any excuse you tried to pose, and deflected about all attempts to escape his arms. Oh, the robot was a clever one. Eventually you just gave up, laying limp in his metal arms and watching with a dull expression as he carried you all the way to the back of the lab building. You didn't even get a chance to ask why there before he set you down just outside the doorway that lead into the back workroom. It was where Alphys kept most of the larger machines and whatnot--it was also where she held all of Mettaton's models to upgrade or repair. 

"Now don't move a muscle, darling," the boxy robot said with a hand gently patting the top of your head. "I'll be right back." He didn't even give you a moment to let out a witty quip before he disappeared behind the double doors. Ugh. Though freedom was once again yours to take, there was no use to try running back to your office, since you knew very well that your robotic friend would only find you once more. When he had his servos and circuits set to something, he never changed his mind without good reason. 

So instead of scampering down the hall to find solitude, you found yourself instead sitting on the floor against one of the hallway walls, legs pulled up against your chest and arms wrapped around them. Though there was plenty to look at decorating the walls as you waited, it felt easier just to stare down at the tile floor. Exhaustion started to trickle through limbs and thoughts from the lack of movement, thought or stimulation--but you were too afraid to close your eyes and attempt to fall asleep. The last thing you needed was to find yourself overtaken by that nightmare while you were at work, let alone when you were expecting some form of attention from someone else.

Fear was a strange emotion. It could make someone feel so alone, especially when it didn't seem that there's shares in the same sort of fear. It was so easy to keep it a secret--especially when the last thing wanted was for another person to know and try to sympathize uselessly, or worse, make fun of it. 

It was just some stupid nightmare after all. There wasn't any reason that anyone needed to try empathize for with you, especially since it wasn't as if it was something you experienced--if it was a real life trauma, at least you could...get help with that, at least. Learn how to cope.

When the nightmare was something that ever even happened to you in the first place, it was harder to forget. Harder to let it simmer away into nothingness and forgotten memories.

Mettaton practically erupted from the doors before you had a chance to delve further into the dark chaos of thoughts--and once more scooped you up and into his arms.

His newer model of a body was far more humanoid, so it felt a bit less awkward for him to pull you close against him. His face nuzzled against the top of your head as the rest of you was practically cradled against his humming chest.

"Oh darling, has this issue been plaguing you for a while?" He asked, gentle and concerned in that sweet voice of his. It was hard to try figuring out an answer that was both honest and...withholding of any details. Eventually the lack of a response seemed to be enough for the robot, who merely cradled you that much closer against his body. "Sweetie, you don't have to hide a thing from me! I will not judge something as beautiful as yourself--I promise that over every inch of my circuits!" He was as dramatic as ever, walking down the halls and acting as if you were an injured rabbit or something. But at least he wasn't smothering you, which he did have a habit of sometimes. 

It wasn't as if his affection was a bad thing--it was simply too much some days, and that morning felt like one of them. You didn't want anyone to waste their time on you, didn't want to worry Mettaton with emotions he might not have even understood.

But yet he was carrying you, paying attention to your needs when he easily could have been working on his show or off exploring the area around the lab or--wait a minute.

"Didn't you say this model needed repairs and updates?" God, you felt even worse when you realized how selfish it had been to let Mettaton switch. But the robot merely shushed you, cooing nonsense words into the top of your head as he practically kicked the door open into his personal room. 

"I did," he murmured, his chest buzzing even harder when both he and yourself fell into one of the few soft cushions that decorated the room. A place to relax, even though Mettaton rarely used it himself. It was a private room that Alphys built, seeing as the bot didn't exactly have any sort of personal space in the new labs above-ground, but there wasn't a lot within it. Some rugs, a few paintings (both of Mettaton himself, and a couple that fans had sent him). "You need not worry, y/n. The repairs were about finished, and the updates were merely minor things I don't need to change models to complete. You are far more important anyway, darling."

He didn't let you move from his lap as the two of you settled into the plush cushion. In fact, he only held you tighter, tucking you into his arms in a protective sort of grip.

Now...your relationship with the bot was hard to describe. He was already somewhat maternal in attitude, caring for others, and especially his fans. But he seemed especially close to you. He always seemed to find you at work, was more than apt to talk and moreso to drag you out of the lab to explore in almost the exact same manner than Undyne did with Alphys.

He was your friend. More than a friend, actually, though the topic certainly never came up explicitly between you two to actually label the relationship. He probably felt something similar to you as well, considering how close he held you--physically as much as metaphorically. 

That's why it didn't feel weird to sit there, curled up in Mettaton's lap like a child. That's why you didn't feel scared or awkward as he started caressing a hand up and down your back, or pressed his face against the top of your head again. His comfort was...helpful. 

"...I've been having nightmares." 

The whisper easily caught the robot's attention. He hummed, scratching the back of your neck and silently encouraging you to explain the nightmares in more detail--whatever you were comfortable with telling. 

And tell you did. Surprisingly, you didn't leave out hardly anything in recounting the nightmares, even magazine to choke out how terrified you were, how everyone was dead in the nightly terrors. It was easier to talk about it once it was already out there, when someone already knew that something was wrong and was stubborn enough to keep asking you for more. Tell me more, y/n. What happened then, darling? It was so much easier when you knew the concern wasn't faked, when more and more it became so apparent that Mettaton genuinely wanted to know what was bothering you.

When the story was done and you were left with a red face and tears welling up behind your eyes, Mettaton made a low noise. It wasn't one meant to emulate a human sound, but instead felt like some sort of metallic purr, coming from deep within the robot's body.

"...I would never let anyone do harm to you, darling." He whispered, finally easing you around in his lap so your legs sat astride his hips, and his gaze could take in your face. "Nobody would. I'm sure you've already seen what powers the smaller bone brother has when he isn't so decidedly lazy?"

"You mean Sans?" The laughter in your word sounded almost pitiful, since the tears had finally started to fall free in rivulets down your cheeks. 

Mettaton hummed and rolled his eyes. "Yes yes that one--the one making puns all the time." He let out a dramatic sigh. "I never understand why it isn't /him/ joining the royal guard instead. Ah, wasted potential." It was obvious how he tried to pull your thoughts away from the nightmare, reaching a hand up and stroking a thumb over your cheek, pushing the tears off of your face. "...why didn't you tell Alphys?"

You didn't even know why, honestly, so your shoulders come up in a shy shrug. The gaze between you both break when your eyes fall down to his chest. "...I didn't want to bother anyone with it. Just a nightmare." 

The bot let out a huff, then brought his other hand up so they cupped either side of your tear-stained cheeks. And when he finally got your eyes to meet his again, you could see how seriously set Mettaton looked. Comforting, but serious--it was a weird look on the robot who was practically programmed to be loose and let-free with his personality.

"Darling," he whispered. "...it obviously affected you something horrible. And there is nothing worse in the world than to see you like this. I would rather lose all my fans than for you to feel alone in such misery." It was hard to filter through all of the robot's flowery words, but the fact that he compared you more important than his fans was more than enough to make your eyes widen in surprise.

"...what?" It seemed stupid for how surprised you were, but this was Mettaton--the overdramatic, flamboyant diva of a bot who wanted nothing more than to have the attention of every living thing both above and below ground. That was what he was programmed to be, more or less. To be an entertainer.

But there he was, claiming you of more importance without even hesitating on his words. It...it made your heart stop for a few moments, because that meant far too much. 

More tears probably started to spill from your eyes, because Mettaton's expression shifted to shock, and he hurried to hold you possessively against his chest again, tucking your head beneath his chin. 

"Shhhh, darling, it's alright--you're safe, there is nothing to fear of. Nothing to hurt you."

"Mettaton," you half-sobbed, not bothering to pull your burning cheeks away from the cool relief of his metal chest. "Am I really that important to you?" You had seen him comfort others before--he offered them some sweet words, maybe even some sort of cheesy little gift, but he never went as far as he did for you. It was weird, especially when the vulnerable emotions of pouring your heart out were still fresh in your mind.

He had his arms encircled around your body. His face pressed into your hair, kissing your head for a few moments before he finally settled his face above your ear.

"Darling, you are the most precious thing I've had the chance to know in my existence. I care for you like I do my fans, but...more so? Oh, what is the human word for these feelings within me?" He sounded annoyed not to know it, so much so that the process of trying to dig it out from his internal archives was hard enough to make his body start whirring again. But when he did find it, he practically exclaimed the word loud enough to make your heart stop--again. "Love! Yes, that's the word. Darling y/n, I love you. Dearly so."

It was and wasn't a surprise. You knew there was something there between the bot and yourself, but it was something else entirely to actually hear him say it. For that sweet, caring voice to say that he loved you.

Enough to make you turn your head up and eagerly press his and your lips together in an almost desperate, shy kiss. It caught him squarely off his guard of course, making the robot freeze even after the moment of impulse passed and your face pull back to search for a response hidden in his eyes.

He blinked, then peered down at you. It really was hard to tell with his...rather metallic skin, but there was soft look of pink on his cheeks? It didn't make all too much sense, but it encouraged you enough to feel a smile over your lips.

The smile struck Mettaton out of his stupor--and put a smile on his face as well.

"Shall I call that a declared mutual affection, darling? Or is that perhaps an invitation for something more?"his chuckle was deep and resonant, making you shiver--or was that from his hands? They had moved somewhere during or after the kiss, resting on the soft curve of your hips and waist. 

You opened your mouth to speak when his lips came forward again--not catching your lips that time, but pressing light, soft kisses along your cheeks. 

"An...invitation?" Came your whisper, trying fruitlessly not to care about the way the robot's careful fingertips began to trace up your body, or how his gentle, oddly plush lips kissed away any stray tears that remained on your skin. It burned in your body in the best sort of way, a mixture of arousal and a need to feel comforted and protected that drew you into Mettaton's physical affection. It made you breathless, heart pounding in an excitement to feel a level of physical pleasure that you had--to some extent--always wished to feel with him. "M-maybe it is an invitation..." You wondered how he knew where to touch you, all the soft places under your labcoat and shirt that made you shiver when his eager hands pressed up and beneath the cloth.

"Darling," he almost sighed, kissing down until he came to the soft flesh of your throat. He spoke against the pulse point, lips pressing just barely enough to practically buzz against your hot skin. "Would you mind if I got all these garments off you? As fashionable as you look in your labcoat, I much rather want to look at your beautiful body without it."

Something about the way he spoke to you, all gentle and low, was already enough to make your stomach flip with warmth. It was enough to make you giggle, bands eager to start pulling each button out of place so you could get the rest of the labcoat open and drop it on the floor beside you--followed quickly by the rest of the clothes above your waistline.

"Oh darling!" The robot almost cooed, breaking the kiss not only so you could strip, but also so he could gaze upon you more fully--up and down to take in all of your chest, arms, waist.... " you are the most adorable thing I've ever seen."

"Don't start with that..." You murmured shyly, almost rolling your eyes to such a heavy compliment. But his hands were eager, fingers pressing against the small of your back and pulling your hips up closer--close enough that your crotch pressed tightly against the pulsing, glowing heart on his stomach. He shivered at the pressure, but never took his eyes off you. They nearly glowed in his growing, mutual interest.

"I shall lavish you in honest adoration all I want, sweet y/n! Why would I not tell you the truth when it's so obvious?" His eyes nearly light up and--oh god, there's that Mettaton (TM) brand excitement right there filling him up again--or maybe it's just the list sparking him up. Or worse, it was probably both.

He pulled you harder against him--your crotch harder still against his now vibrating heart. It made both of you moan in tandem with one another.

"Mettaton..." Your hands grabbed at the robot's shoulders, trying to hold yourself as still as possible while his fingers curiously explored all over your body. He smiled wider at the sound of his name falling from your sweet lips, then kissed your forehead. "Oh...Mettaton..."

He was warm and strong, soothing you over with his physical touch and emotional comfort. He was a person who you knew you could trust, someone you knew would hold you, carry you, help you with anything you needed.

The words were coming out before you could stop them--as if you even wanted to stop them in the first place. But they came out without bashfulness, mixing with your moans and arousal that the fact your pants were still on was a growing annoyance. "....I love...love you too, Mettaton. I love you so much..."

It was as if he was waiting for them--waiting to hear the response and want in your voice before his hands quickly shifted from exploration into simply removing all the last bits of clothing from your body. It took some stretching and shifting, but eventually both of you managed to pull the pants from your legs, undergarments quickly after, finally leaving you as naked as you wanted to be.

Within a few hurried, hot moments of movement, you were once more in Mettaton's lap, his hands early pulling you forward and against him just as before--but your body was bare, and your naked skin felt all of him. His hips between your legs, the vibrating, hot pulse of his heart against your core. It made you gasp in pleasure.

"M-Mettaton..!" You whimpered, feeling how the sound from your voice makes the heart start throbbing faster in tandem. He felt it too, clutching you against him and nipping the curve of your shoulder. 

"Oh darling," he purred. "Do you hear how beautiful you moan for me? How your body arches for more? So beautiful--so absolutely gorgeous." There was a distinct tension that held the robot's voice like a taut string, and any moment a knife was going to come down and slice it. It was hot and mindblowing to feel him in so many ways, from his teeth to his lips, his fingers and hands and--God, the heart on his stomach. It fluttered like a vibrator against you, rendering your body aching and hot, pleasure scorching your veins enough that all you wanted was his arms to keep holding you, his lips on yours and his soothing voice whispering non-stop in your ear. 

The words of love and affection lavished you--he started telling you all the parts he loved of your body. How soft you felt in his arms, how your laugh always made his internal gears flutter. He (brokenly) started to explain how much he loved the soft expanse of your hips and belly before another moan crashed against his vocals, rendering him a beeping mess for a few seconds.

Eventually he was broken down to nothing more than your name, his fingers though never stopping in the way they explored your body, mapping out every curve and every mark on your skin. His heart only started to throb harder against you. It built up this blissful, white hot pleasure until there wasn't anything in the world but him, holding you and whispering so many things you had never once thought of yourself--and how much he loved you.

You barely managed to reply in turn, fingers grasping and scratching at anything you could of his metal frame before the climax of pleasure finally crashed into your very being. It started in your stomach, this white-hot ecstasy that left you completely without sense or fear or misery--every ounce of dread that had saturated your mind from the nightmares was completely gone, and replaced by the physical pleasure and intimacy that your new robot lover offered instead.

You could feel how his fingers scratched into your back when he found his equal completion, writhing against you in a few gasping moments of perfection that left a sticky, glorious mess of pink liquid between your thighs. It only made the pleasure better, feeling his climax against you--it stretched out for perhaps a few moments longer before finally, your mind started to drift back down into reality. But it was a warm, gentle reality--one where Mettaton's arms were wrapped around you, your face tucked beneath his chin.

As a robot he didn't have a need to breathe, but the way his body shook in some form of afterglow seemed almost similar, and you relished in it. Awash in intimacy and hormones of happiness, suddenly it was like clarity had broken you free from the anxiety holding you down the past few days--you felt safe. 

"Darling..." The bot murmured. He kissed the top of your head, hands striking up and down the soft pink marks on your back. "Oh, darling y/n. I will never let anything hurt you--my precious human. You'll come to me whenever you have another nightmare?" Though it almost sounded like a request, you obviously knew it was far from it. But it made you happy, hearing that need to care for you, that genuine concern for your well being from another person--or robot. It made you smile.

"I promise," you whispered in return, curling up as close against him as you could. He felt so warm, his metal worked by his own motion as much as it held the heat from your skin. "...I feel safe in your arms."

Mettaton purred in his own form of joy. 

"I'll always make sure you do, sweet y/n."

When sleep finally won out, aided by the exhaustion of the fervent lovemaking....there was no nightmare. The only darkness that found you was the darkness behind your eyelids, peaceful and warm. Nothing came for you that night--no balcony, no castle, no knife-wielding doppelgängers. 

It was a peaceful sleep that came with the comfort and knowledge that Mettaton was right there beside you--and that you were safe.


End file.
